1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for underwater pile driving featuring a ship or barge provided with lifting means for lowering a pile and for manipulating a pile-driving device. The latter comprises a casing with a vertically movable pile hammer disposed therein, means for driving the pile hammer, and a striking plate disposed in the lower part of the casing. A sleeve member is positioned below the striking plate and is adapted to fit on the upper end of the pile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,866 and published German patent application No. 2,243,309, for example. Both of these pile-driving devices are provided with a sleeve member which may be positioned on the upper end of the pile, whereby the pile and the pile-driving device form an integral part and the pile is driven into the ground when the device is in operation.
Considerable difficulties arise when the pile-driving takes place at considerable depths, however, particularly when long piles have to be handled which are built up of a plurality of joined sections.